Structured liquids are known in the art for suspending materials such as beads in liquid cleaning compositions. The methods of providing structure to the liquid includes using particular surfactants to structure the liquid, or by the addition of suspending agents such as polysaccharides, natural gums, or cellulose, that enable the liquid to suspend materials therein for long periods of time. These suspended materials can be functional, non-functional (aesthetic), or both. By aesthetic it is meant that the suspended materials impart a certain visual appearance that is pleasing or eye catching. By functional it is meant that the suspended materials contribute to the action of the composition in cleaning, fragrance release, shine enhancement, or other intended action of the composition.
It has been discovered that surfactant systems structured with polysaccharides, natural gums, or celluloses do not stably suspend materials for an extended period of time, especially materials that are not density matched to the composition. It would be desirable to suspend materials over time.